¿Boda frustrada?
by DemilyCminds
Summary: Derek Morgan sorprende a todos, se casa. Una agente del equipo está enamorada de él y tendrá que ser capaz de detener la boda con la ayuda de sus amigas ¿Lo conseguirán?
1. Chapter 1

N/A _:_ _Antes que nada, ya sé que tengo que acabar mi otra historia pero hoy me levanté con ganas de escribir algo totalmente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada, el primer capítulo siempre no es del todo bueno pero va a ser una historia pequeña unos siete u ocho capítulos. En cada capitulo, las chicas harán de las suyas para conseguir detener la boda o no.. Está basada en la quinta temporada. Es mi primera comedia, así que los comentarios y críticas estarán bien recibidas._

* * *

 **¿Boda frustrada?**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Sorpresa!**

* * *

Emily observaba cómo Reid estaba intentando sorprenderla con un truco de magia, ella levantó la ceja cuando Spencer enseñó las cartas a ella.

"¿Era esta tu carta?" Dice enseñándole el as de corazones. Emily suelta una carcajada y niega con la cabeza "¡¿Que?! ¡Nunca me equivoco!" Morgan se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el hombro

"Niño, acéptalo, no era su carta" Reid acarició el brazo dolorido y le miró algo molesto. "Chicos, esta noche vamos a ir a tomar unas copas ¿os apuntáis?"

"Si pagas tú, estoy dentro" Emily le guiñó el ojo.

"Princesa, sólo te invitaré a una"

"¡Hecho!" Él se giró para enfrentarse a Spencer "¿Y tú?"

"Solo iré si dejas de pegarme" Derek se rió, dejar de burlarse de Reid no entraba en sus planes, aunque con el paso que estaba dispuesto a dar quizá era hora de madurar y parar. Sin embargo, Emily siempre le enredaría en una broma más contra él. Ella siempre le chantajeó con que eran compañeros y siempre cómplices para realizar alguna broma en contra del doctor. Definitivamente parar no era una opción. Derek se alejó para hablar con JJ, Emily comenzó a reírse cuando Reid empezó a buscar la posible carta

"No busques más, aceptaste"

Una vez acabada la jornada laboral todo el equipo se dirigió a sus casas, ducharse, vestirse y volver a juntarse en el mismo sitio de siempre.

Emily salió de la ducha, en la habitación y con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en la cabeza comenzó la batalla ¿qué me pongo? Los pantalones no estaban en sus planes y cogió varias faldas, ninguna le convencía lo suficiente, el vestido negro, estrecho y con escote, parecía ser la opción perfecta.

Emily sentía que hoy sería el día que llevaba meses esperando. Desde que tuvo el accidente de coche, hace diez meses, ella descubrió que sentía algo más por Derek Morgan, no sólo le consideraba su compañero inseparable, el que siempre cubría su espalda en el campo y lo más importante, su mejor amigo.

Desde ese accidente, Morgan se volvió más sobreprotector con ella, incluso varias veces les llevó a tener alguna discusión por ello. Después de una cita con Mick Rawson, a la que fue gracias a JJ, ella decidió que tenía que hablar con Derek y confesarle sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, el miedo a romper su amistad debido a que él no sintiese lo mismo siempre la detuvo. Eso, y sus respectivas carreras.

Cuando acabó con su maquillaje se dirigió a la puerta y cogió sus llaves, antes de salir se miró al espejo "Hoy lo vas a hacer, hoy se lo vas a decir y mañana seguirás con tu vida, vamos Emily"

Cuando ella entró en el local casi todo el equipo estaba en la misma mesa de siempre, en la esquina. Ella tomó aire y se acercó a ellos, aún no había llegado Derek, ella lo agradeció porque necesitaría algo de fuerza para abrir su corazón, y rápidamente pidió un Whisky.

"¡Hey, Em! ¡Empezamos muy pronto la fiesta!" García se acerca a la barra y también pide una bebida, las dos juntas se mueven hacia la mesa

"¿Tenéis idea de qué nos va a contar Morgan?" Pregunta Hotch

"¿Nos tiene que contar algo?" El corazón de Emily late más y más descontrolado, es cierto que últimamente no estaba actuando como siempre, todos pensaban que era debido a su nuevo puesto de trabajo como jefe de la Unidad, pero estaban equivocados.

"Bueno en minutos saldremos de dudas" Dice JJ tomando un trago de su copa viendo a Derek entrar y dirigirse directamente a la barra, al igual que Emily él necesitaría una ayuda extra con una copa de alcohol.

No dio ni tiempo a saludar cuando Penélope le asaltó con la primera pregunta. "¿Por qué nos has traído aquí?" Él sonrió nerviosamente e invitó a García a sentarse

"Niña, ¡espera a que me siente!" En cuanto su trasero tocó el asiento ella ya estaba bombardeándole con miles y miles de preguntas.

"Ya estas sentado, entonces ¿qué pasa?"

"Penélope, déjale respirar un momento" Rossi parecía divertirle la situación, era un hombre sabio y de pocas palabras pero cada vez que habla todos parecen temerle al saber que van a escuchar el perfil exacto sobre ellos mismos.

"Qué ocurre, ¿nos dejas? No, no qué tontería, no debe ser eso" Penélope se frotaba la sien intentando adivinar "¡Estás saliendo con alguien! ¡Es eso, sí!" Al escuchar esto, Emily, al contrario de los demás que estaban con la boca abierta, ella bebió su copa de un trago, su pecho dolía, sentía cómo su corazón se rompió al ver el rostro de Derek que mostró una sonrisa traviesa al escuchar el acierto de García.

"¿Y quién es, si se puede saber?" JJ mueve las cejas y da un codazo a Penélope, acaban de hacerse cómplices.

"¿Y cuándo nos la presentas?" Reid tuvo la oportunidad para comenzar a burlarse de él, y Reid nunca la desperdiciaría

"¿Es la de recepción? Ella es muy guapa y simpática, todas las mañanas me saluda con una sonrisa y me desea un buen día, sé que es su trabajo pero me cae bien y es tu tipo" Dice Pénelope

"¿Derek tiene un tipo?" Emily pregunta para intentar saber si ella tuviera alguna oportunidad pero hasta el momento sus planes han fracasado, hoy no tenía pinta de ser un buen día

"¡Bueno, ya vale! No, no es la recepcionista y no tengo un tipo de mujer. Y sí estoy saliendo con alguien" Derek parecía algo molesto pero él estaba más nervioso que molesto, nadie conocía su relación con ella excepto una persona Penélope García, en realidad ella solo sabía que habían salido un par de veces pero él siempre repitió que no era serio.

"Es Tamara Barnes" Todos guardan silencio, ella era la hermana de una víctima de un caso hace un año. Penélope cerró los ojos, ella debió saber que esto podría suceder, a ella no le gustaba esa mujer. Reid también estaba muy sorprendido, no era muy usual que un agente saliera con un familiar de una víctima, solo les recordaban por las malas noticias que les transmitían y quizá algunos como 'héroes'.

Hotch y Rossi bebieron de su copa, no era muy profesional pero al menos esa relación estaba fuera de la oficina.

Y Emily sólo miró al suelo, no quería mirar a Derek poque sino ella estaba segura de que lloraría.

"Nos vamos a casar" Varios se atragantaron con su bebida, Derek Morgan iba a sentar la cabeza, así de repente.

"¡Camarero, otra copa!" Emily gritó desesperadamente ganándose la mirada confusa de Rossi.

"¿Cómo haces esto, Derek? ¿No había más mujeres en el mundo?" Penélope no asumió la noticia demasiado bien, ella por supuesto que estaba contenta por Derek pero había algo en Tamara que no le gustaba del todo.

"¡Enhorabuena, Morgan!" Exclamaron los demás y por fin le sacaron una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Emily no se quiso perder y con la que soñaba

"¡Tendremos que preparar una despedida de soltero a lo grande!" Dijo Hotch haciendo que las chicas riesen

"Yo solo espero que te vaya mejor que en cualquiera de mis matrimonios"

"¡Vayamos a las Vegas!" Reid sonrió como un niño

"¡No se me ocurre nada mejor!" Derek choca su copa con la de Reid, parece que el mal ambiente se calmó debido a una Emily Prentiss divertida debido al alcohol ingerido y teniendo como su mejor aliada en copas a Penélope.

A altas horas de la noche todos fueron a sus casas JJ que no había bebido mucho condujo hasta la casa de Emily.

"Yo es que no entiendo por qué mi Dios de chocolate tiene que casarse con esa mujer, si hay millones y millones de mujeres" Dice García tambaleándose en frente de la casa de Emily

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, seguro que casarse tan pronto ha sido idea de ella para quitárme…"

"Quitarte… ¿el qué?" JJ subió su ceja mientras Penélope lo se apoyaba en ella, Emily intentaba introducir la llave en la cerradura pero le parecía la tarea más complicada del mundo.

"Escucha, Em, ¿te gusta Derek?" Emily traga saliva y por fin consigue abrir la puerta. Garcia se lleva las manos a la boca "¡Oh, sí! ¡Te gusta!"

Las mejillas de Emily se vuelven coloradas, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, a pesar de que ellas eran sus amigas incluso las consideraba sus hermanas que se le hacía complicado hablar de Derek delante de ellas

"Sí… no sólo me gusta, es que me encanta" Ella agachó la cabeza, tenía las lágrimas asomando por el lacrimal

"Dios mío… Em, lo siento" JJ se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y la abrazó

"No, no, no. Nadie hace llorar a mis bebés, vamos a arruinar esa boda, Derek no quiere casarse sino nos la hubiera presentado desde el primer día, le conozco y él no está feliz. Tenemos que hacer algo"

"Tenemos unos seis meses para que esta boda no se celebre, aunque mi conciencia dice que esto no está bien" JJ se echa hacia atrás en el sofá

"Que empiece el juego, chicas"


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Fracaso?

**¿Boda frustrada?**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Fracaso?**

* * *

Emily se encontraba tumbada en el sofá de JJ intentando olvidar ese pensamiento constante que le atormentaba, esa boda. La que les pilló a todos por sorpresa y que se iba a celebrar en seis meses. Una carrera a contrarreloj por luchar por lo que ella deseaba, Derek Morgan.

Ella no vería ningún problema en hablar con él y detener esa boda si él le hubiera hecho al menos una señal de que la amaba. A pesar de la sobreprotección a la que estaba sometida y alguna que otra mirada de complicidad, no había nada más que le llevara a tomar la decisión.

"¿Y si es cierto que Derek la ama?" Sus labios despertaron pero no se movió de su posición, ni siquiera sabía si JJ la escuchó. Suspirando, intentó sentarse en el sofá pero solo logró mirar por encima del respaldo para ver a una saturada JJ con el pequeño Henry

"¿Me has escuchado?" Preguntó Emily consiguiendo ponerse de pie y acercarse a su amiga.

"No, perdona, este hombrecito me está dando bastante trabajo" Ella sonrió entre dientes y continuó dando de comer a su hijo. Emily alcanzó una manzana roja y jugó con ella, la lanzó varias veces hacia el techo.

"Dije que si crees que Morgan ama a … joder … esa chica…" Ella chasqueaba los dedos en busca de una respuesta

"Tamara"

"¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¿Lo crees?"

"No lo sé, nunca le he visto junto a su novia" Emily dio un mordisco bastante violento a la manzana, como si fuera la cabeza de esa mujer que desearía no habérsela cruzado nunca.

"¡Ajá! He aquí la incógnita de por qué no nos la ha presentado hasta ahora, Derek no es feliz"

JJ no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Emily, ella no tenía respuesta a eso sin embargo Derek tendría sus razones. "Deja de decidir si es o no feliz, el caso es que tú no te has atrevido a dar el paso y lo has perdido"

Emily iba a contestar cuando el timbre sonó y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta donde sabía que estaría esperando la única que de verdad daría algo más de apoyo.

"¡Penelope! ¡Menos mal que has llegado!"

"Siento el retraso pero es que Kevin me ha liado" Ella movió las cejas lo que provocó una carcajada en sus amigas. "A qué se debe tanta urgencia, corazón" Exigió abrazando a Emily.

"JJ dice que lo he perdido" Ella contestó mirando al suelo, no hacía falta ser profesional en perfiles para saber que ella podría llorar en cualquier momento diciendo eso.

"¡Hey! ¡Aquí nada se ha perdido! ¿Me entendéis? Vamos a destruir esta absurda relación, o al menos ponerla a prueba.

Emily chasqueó los dedos llamando a la atención de JJ "Escúchala bien"

Penelope tiró de su brazo "Sí… porque luego vas diciendo tonterías, ¡Emily y Derek tienen que estar juntos! Desde ahora son mi OTP"

"¿Tu qué?" Penelope ignoró la pregunta y rebuscó en su bolso.

"Veremos si Derek la "ama" en la enfermedad" Sonrió maliciosamente y sacó un pequeño bote. La cara de Emily se iluminó mientras que JJ se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza.

"Es perfecto"

"¿Eso es laxante?" Emily y Penelope asintieron. "No podemos hacer esto" JJ formaba parte del escuadrón, medio a la fuerza, ella quería que su amiga no sufriera pero también sentía que si Derek estaba comprometido con Tamara sería por algo y lo más sensato sería pensar que estaban enamorados.

"Oh, sí que podemos, esta misma noche"

"De acuerdo, sabéis el plan, estamos juntas en esto"

Derek les había invitado a un nuevo local que habían abierto hace poco en el centro de la ciudad, había mucha gente lo que podía ayudar al plan. Hoy tendrían el primer contacto con Tamara como prometida y no como familiar de una víctima.

"Me han dicho que con dos gotas es suficiente" Penelope dio su última instrucción a Emily y dio comienzo al plan.

Tanto JJ como Penelope estarían distrayendo al grupo mientras Emily conseguía las bebidas. Rossi la ayudó repartiendolas, hasta que ella le dijo que era suficiente. Solo faltaban dos copas, la de ella y la de Tamara. Emily sacó de su bolso el bote, no se sentía segura de esto.

Miraba entre la copa y la sonrisa de la mujer que poseía algo que ella deseaba y amaba, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, como dijo García 'en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale' Echó tres gotas para asegurarse de que haría efecto. Tragó saliva y se aseguró que la copa que llevaba en su mano derecha sería la de Tamara.

Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con la figura sonriente de Hotch, quien llegaba tarde y se disculpó diciendo que tenía demasiado papeleo

"Perdona, estaba algo sediento y…" No dijo nada más sino que cogió la copa de su mano,y se la llevó con él. Emily tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

"¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No te va a gustar!" Pero era demasiado tarde cuando vio a Hotch tomar un sorbo.

"¡Puaj!¡Qué amargo!" Él arrugó la nariz

"Te dije que no te gustaría…" Susurró entre dientes y él se alejó dejando a una fantasmal Emily Prentiss.

Ella consiguió lo más rápido posible otra copa y volver esquivando a la gente hasta la mesa en la que estaban todos, incluído un sudoroso Hotch.

Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a Tamara, ella dejó la bebida encima de la mesa y exigió hablar con las chicas.

"Tenemos que hablar ¡Ahora!" Les susurró Emily. Podían notar que algo no salió como lo esperado, pero desde luego no esperaban lo que sucedió

Se apartaron del grupo bajo las miradas extrañadas de los demás, se fueron a una esquina lo más alejada posible.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Garcia

"Veréis, ha habido un cambio repentino de los hechos" Emily se mordió el labio "Se lo ha tomado Hotch"

"No me jodas" JJ se movía nerviosa, con las manos en la cabeza "No sé cómo me he dejado arrastrar a esto, no debimos hacerlo"

"Ella tiene razón" Emily bajó la cabeza avergonzada, si su madre viera su comportamiento infantil no sabía con certeza qué le haría.

"Primer fracaso" Dijo Penelope acariciándose la barbilla "Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo…"

"¡No!" Contestaron al unísono

"De acuerdo… pero estaré pensando en otro plan" JJ suspiró pesadamente y se fue. Tanto Emily como García comprendían que ella no estuviera de acuerdo con todo esto, JJ deseaba casarse con Will y sabe que si alguien decide dar ese paso es por un motivo. Amor.

"Emily ¿tienes un momento?" La voz de Derek le hizo girarse rápidamente para enfrentarlo, García se alejó lentamente observando la conversación. "¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?" Preguntó con un tono algo molesto

Emily levantó las cejas en total desconocimiento de lo que él le estaba hablando. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Mira, si tienes algún problema conmigo dímelo, pero sigo esperando una felicitación"

"Es que no voy a felicitarte porque no me gusta esto"

"¿Has estado hablando con García? ¿Tú también piensas que no soy feliz y que me estoy precipitando?" ella prefirió no contestar lo que decepcionó a Derek, ella podría confesarle sus sentimientos, arriesgarse, pero en esto del amor ella anda demasiado cobarde. Emily era capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara con el peor de los asesinos pero en cuanto el cuerpo de Derek Morgan estaba a penas diez centímetros, era alguien totalmente diferente.

"Teníamos pensado que vosotras tres fueseis las damas de honor" Inconscientemente ella asintió y aceptó con todo el dolor del mundo, su corazón estaba roto en más de mil pedazos. No sólo estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida sino que tenía que participar activamente en la preparación del día más importante de su vida y en el que ella no sería protagonista. Cuando llegara a su casa seria algo de lo que se arrepentiría pero a él no podía decirle que no.

Las luces del local bajaron la intensidad dejándolo casi a oscuras y la música comenzó a sonar a un volumen demasiado alto, la gente empezó a levantarse y situarse en la pista de baile.

"Vamos a tener que bailar,Em"

"Oh, no, no, yo no bailo, gracias" ella quería alejarse pero la mano de Derek cogió su muñeca y tiró de ella hacia él. Sus cuerpos chocaron violentamente pero ella no tuvo más remedio de quedarse y bailar. Él mantuvo sus manos firmes en sus muñecas hasta que ella paró de retorcerse para escapar

"Hoy sí bailas, princesa" Derek acarició el antebrazo de Emily varias veces antes de coger sus suaves manos.

"Mas te vale que no me pises" Ella advirtió riéndose

"Te aviso que la salsa no es lo mío" Ella sonrió y tiró de él algo más cerca para poder enseñarle algunos movimientos. Tras varios pisotones parecía que Derek entendió el ritmo y parecía todo un experto. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Hotch chocó con Emily y Derek estuvo rápido al evitar su caída.

"Lo siento, Prentiss, es sólo que… ¡Oh Dios!" Hotch se alejó muy rápidamente hasta los baños, él estaba empapado en sudor y tenía una expresión de dolor, la mano izquierda estaba apoyada en su estómago y andando ligeramente agachado. Emily no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, esto que le sucedía al hombre era en gran parte por ella, sin embargo ella se rió junto con Derek

"¿Qué le pasó? ¿Algo le sentó mal?" Ella encogió los hombros, escuchaba su risa, una risa que podría grabarla y ponerla en su lista de favoritos de su iPod, el sentimiento de culpabilidad por la enfermedad estomacal producida intencionadamente por ella y sus dos amigas.

Inmediatamente Derek cogió sus manos para seguir bailando pero la pista de baile se quedó totalmente oscura. La música no sonaba hasta que comenzó una balada lenta típica de los ochenta.

Derek no sabía si debería bailar esto justo delante de su prometida, la cual estaba hablando bastante contenta con Rossi, quizá era demasiado íntimo pero sólo era un baile.

Una luz suave blanca les iluminó y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Emily, él observó que tenían ese brillo especial, ese brillo con el que sólo le miraba a él. Su mano alcanzó la cadera de ella y la arrastró más cerca de él. Quitó un mechón de pelo que ocultaba una parte de su rostro y lo depositó detrás de la oreja.

"¿Me concedes este baile?" No habría manera de que Emily se opusiera, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con esto?

Sonrió tímidamente y asintió provocando que Derek tirara de ella haciendo que sus cuerpos estén pegados. Emily absorbió todo el olor de la colonia de Derek, no la llevaban muchos hombres y fue algo que hacía a ese olor especial para ella. Derek sentía el pecho de Emily junto a su cuerpo, tan unido a él que captaba el bombeo de su corazón algo que le tranquilizó y le hizo poder centrarse en el ligero balanceo que conllevaba el baile.

Ambos se sentían libres, jóvenes, tanto que parecían dos adolescentes experimentando el primer amor y bailando en el baile tan esperado de su graduación.

Emily abrazó fuerte a Derek, entre ellos no cabía ni una pizca de aire, y ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados que les hizo sentir que en ese preciso momento solo existían ellos dos.

Nadie más.

Pero sí existían. García dio un codazo a JJ desde lo alto de la plataforma del DJ, Penelope deslizó el billete escondido en su sujetador y se lo entregó al chico que ayudó al baile. JJ por su parte vio como la pareja bailaba, tan unidos, tan íntimamente, con el balanceo constante, las sonrisas, las miradas tímidas... si no supiera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ella habría pensado que era una joven pareja y quizá su manera de pensar cambiaría. Ellos merecían estar juntos, ella Jennifer Jareau lucharía junto a sus amigas.

"Están hechos el uno para el otro ¿no crees?" Dijo Garcia

"Son jodidamente perfectos juntos"

"Por cierto, voy a buscar a Hotch posiblemente esté deshidratado ya, creo que deberíamos llevarle al hospital"

"Sí, buena idea"


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Boda frustrada?**

 **Capítulo 3: Un vestido y una oportunidad.**

* * *

Hoy era la primera prueba en la que las tres damas de honor tenían que participar: la elección del vestido de novia.

Para Emily esta tarea le parecía incluso más difícil que un caso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseaba que el teléfono sonase y salir huyendo a la Unidad. Pero no sucedió.

"Si veis vestidos bonitos decid que no os gusta, y el que peor le quede, ese será perfecto" Emily dijo entre dientes intentando que Tamara no se enterara.

Ya habían visitado tres tiendas y de momento iba funcionando el plan improvisado, aunque varias veces Tamara hizo alguna mueca de desacuerdo, ella aceptó y dejó los vestidos anteriores.

"Mira, Tamara, este es perfecto, sin escote, con velo, con mangas… ¡Es perfecto!" Exclamó Penelope con entusiasmo

"Yo no digo que no sea perfecto… pero mi abuela llevó uno parecido en su boda" Emily y JJ no pudieron retener la risa y el jaleo producido en la tienda llamó la atención de la empleada.

"¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?"

"En realidad sí, necesito un vestido de novia" Dijo Tamara con una sonrisa encantadora, la cual producía arcadas a Emily.

Las tres agentes intentaban trabar una amistad con ella, todo por su gran amigo, Derek, al fin y al cabo ellos se iban a casar y por tanto alguna que otra noche tendría que ir a las cenas que celebraba el equipo.

Tamara se metió en el probador mientras que las demás se sentaron esperando a que salga con el vestido

"¡Allá voy!" Gritó ella y abrió la cortina, un vestido blanco, sin escote, con mangas y sin algún detalle que lo hiciera destacar vestía su cuerpo.

La cara de Emily se iluminó "¡Es perfecto!"

"A mí no me acaba de convencer, ¿hay alguno más moderno?" Preguntó Tamara

"Yo creo que ese era moderno, a Derek le gusta lo tradicional" JJ se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar sonreír y Penelope le dio un codazo

"Oye, esto es aburrido, deberíamos probarnos alguno" Propuso Penelope "Además JJ tú deberías pasar por el altar, ya habéis tenido a Henry y sería muy bonito que él os diera los anillos"

"Es buena idea"

"Yo me casaré con Sergio" Susurró Emily con la mirada fijada en la cortina echada del probador

"¿Sergio? ¡Tú estás enamorada de Derek, no puedes estar con alguien más!" Penelope empezó a divagar en un tono casi inaudible.

"Sergio es mi gato"

"Oh, pues me gustaría ver las figuras de la tarta de boda"

"A mi la cara de la Embajadora"

Tamara salió con otro vestido con una gran cola y muchos volantes, era el más horroroso que habían visto hasta ahora y a Emily le encantó, solo se imaginó la cara de Derek y todos los invitados viéndola entrar con ese vestido

"¡Es perfecto!" Gritaron Penelope y Emily al unísono

"¿De verdad? A mí no me gusta…"

"Señora, ¿Nosotras podríamos probarnos alguno?" La empleada asintió, JJ y Penelope se levantaron rápidamente del asiento en el que estaban y ocuparon los otros dos provadores. Emily se negó, primero la idea de casarse nunca le gustó mucho y segundo sentía que si se probaba alguno no dejaría de imaginarse que era ella la que se casaba con el hombre de sus sueños

Penelope y JJ hicieron todo un pase de modelos posando para Emily que estaba riéndose a carcajadas, posiblemente no fue la peor tarde de su vida, de momento. Incluso deseó participar ella también, pero sus sentimientos al verse vestida de blanco imaginando una perfecta boda junto a Derek podría hacerla llorar delante de todas. Tamara mientras tanto seguía probándose vestidos, no le convencía ninguno, excepto a Emily que le gustaban todos.

Finalmente JJ dio con un vestido que era perfecto y se miraba al espejo una y otra vez fantaseando con su boda con Will. Ellos ya tenían un hijo, vivían juntos,incluso Will le propuso matrimonio, algo que ella rechazó porque no se sentía preparada para ese paso, hasta ahora.

Decidieron marcharse a otra tienda pero Tamara no salía del probador y de repente salió con un vestido perfecto para ella. A las chicas se le cayó la boca al suelo, era una auténtica preciosidad, además de alta costura y un precio desorbitado. Escote en pico, con tirantes gruesos, un diseño estrecho para sacar a relucir sus curvas. A cualquier hombre le gustaría ver a su mujer en ese vestido.

"Pues… a mí no me gusta, eh" Emily intentó convencerla pero el vestido era demasiado hermoso como para mostrar lo contrario, las otras dos tenían la boca abierta aún y Tamara exigía una opinión.

"Es… alucinante…" Susurraron ambas, se lee caía la baba ante ese vestifo, Tamara sonrió, y Emily las miraba perpleja.

"Creo que me quedo este"

"¡Pero qué hacéis, que ha cogido el vestido más perfecto de todos! ¡No vuelvo a hacer planes con vosotras!"

"Lo siento, Em. Se suponía que en esta tienda no vendían vestidos así de bonitos" Ella le fulminó con la mirada "Quiero decir que el vestido es precioso pero a ella le queda fatal, eh" JJ respiraba alivida al ver que Emily no se lanzó a pegarla o algo por el estilo.

La mala suerte de Emily se multiplicó cuando le tocó quedarse con el vestido de novia. El "sorteo" se realizó debido a que Tamara temía que Derek lo descubriera, al parecer era muy supersticiosa y decía que si el novio veía el vestido antes de la boda traía mala suerte.

Cuando llegó a su casa tiró la caja del vestido de la mala gana a su sofá. Esto debía ser una pesadilla, Derek casándose y asentando la cabeza mientras que ella estaba soltera y sin compromiso y para colmo la mujer con la que se suponía que tenía que competir, era dueña de un magnífico cuerpo

"No la soporto, Serg" Ella comenzó a acariciar al gato todavía no familiarizado con ella y salió huyendo "Ni el gato me aguanta" Suspirando fue a la cocina a coger una botella donde ahogar sus penas.

Cuando estaba de vuelta al salón miró la caja tirada y le motivó a tomar el primer trago. Beber parecía no solucionar nada, se acercó a la caja y sacó el vestido blanco precioso que Tamara había comprado. Sus ojos se llenaron de celos, ella deseaba tener un vestido como ese.

Arrojó su ropa a alguna esquina de la habitación y se puso el vestido, era de la misma talla, igual de ajustado, igual de perfecto.

"Pues a mí me queda mejor, ¿verdad, Serg?"

Posando frente al espejo y ensayando miradas que nadie observaría, sonrisas que nadie respondería, incluso votos que nadie escucharía

"Yo, Emily Prentiss, te tomo a ti Derek Morgan…" El timbre la interrumpió y maldijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta a abrir.

"¿Quién coño es?" Ella se quedó petrificada en la puerta delante del hombre.

"¿Emily?" Ella se mordió el labio inferior e intentó cubrirse con la puerta

"Derek… yo… lo siento" Él pasó sin su permiso sin quitarle el ojo de encima, mirándola de arriba abajo, Emily estaba en confusión total intentando descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Estás muy guapa" Susurró admirando cada detalle del vestido y de su cuerpo

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no deberías ver el vestido dicen que trae mala suerte y…" Emily no paraba de gesticular, estaba avergonzada y cualquier excusa era poca. Había sido pillada con el vestido de Tamara puesto por el novio, por el hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada. Todo su discurso de disculpa fue interrumpido cuando los labios de Derek encontraron con ansias los suyos, toda la necesidad y el deseo acumulado en años se encontraron en ese beso húmedo y apasionado.

Todo se rompió cuando ella lo empujó haciendo que él chocara con el mueble del pasillo haciendo caer el jarrón y algunas cartas que había dejado sin leer.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Derek, no me hagas esto ahora" Ella dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

"Yo venía a darte este informe, Hotch me pidió que te lo diera esta mañana y se me olvidó…"

"Creo que deberías irte" Las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas y Derek se rascó la cabeza sin quitar el ojo del vestido

"Yo creo que no" Y en un impulso él estaba de nuevo besándola con más fuerza y más deseo. Desde el principio Derek sintió la conexión con Emily, desde que ella le dijo su nombre, desde que le confesó ser una nerd, desde ser su pareja inseparable hasta llegar a este momento viéndola vestida de blanco, delante de él y sólo para él. Mientras exploraba y saboreaba su boca agradecía a su mierda de memoria y haber venido hasta aquí. Entre él y Emily siempre hubo una tensión sexual no resuelta pero cuando sus manos recorrían arriba y abajo por toda la espalda de Emily sentía que podría haber una solución para ella.

Esta solución se confirmó cuando ella cerró los ojos al sentir a Derek lamiendo su cuello y cuando ella sintió que la cremallera del vestido estaba bajada y el calor de sus manos provocó escalofríos en su espalda

"Por fin eres mía, Emily Prentiss"

"De verdad, Tamara podría esperar" JJ respondió subiendo las escaleras

"Sí, lo sé, pero quiero hacerle arreglos, todo tiene que ser perfecto"

JJ sacó sus llaves suspirando y abrió la puerta para encontrarse una imagen bastante desagradable de sus dos amigos.

"¡Dios! "¡Oh, sííí! ¡Joder, eres un dios entre los hombres!" Emily gritaba sin aliento

JJ reaccionó a tiempo para que Tamara no pudiera ver lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque había escuchado suficiente para alejarse de la puerta riendo.

"Parece que estaba ocupada, no pensaba que Emily estaba con alguien" Bromeaba

"Ni yo, creo que deberíamos ir y mañana será otro día, ella no estará ocupada y tendrás más tiempo para todo" JJ estaba literalmente empujando a Tamara para alejarse de la puerta, si realmente supiera quién estaba ahí dentro no se hubiera reído tanto.

Ellos escucharon el portazo y se paralizaron al instante, Derek estaba mirando hacia la puerta rezando que simplemente haya sido un sueño.

"Lo has escuchado, ¿verdad?"

Emily no podía vocalizar debido a que continuaba mordisqueando la clavícula de Derek

"Sí, por supuesto que lo he escuchado, pero contigo encima es difícil reaccionar" Él se quitó rápidamente de encima y buscó su ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación.

"¡Qué hemos hecho! ¡La hemos cagado!"

Emily no pudo evitar que su corazón reaccionara a eso, notaba la grieta rompiéndolo en dos mitades ¿Se arrepentía?

"Relájate, las llaves de mi apartamento solo las tiene mi madre, JJ y García"

"Ah, bueno, me dejas mucho más tranquilo" Derek respondió sarcásticamente mientras se abrochaba los pantalones "No sé si prefiero a esas dos locas que tenemos por amigas acosándome por esto o que tu madre nos haya pillado" Emily soltó una carcajada "¡No es gracioso, y vístete!"

Ella frunció el ceño sonriendo "Sé que te gusta lo que ves" Derek dejó de inmediato de vestirse y la miró profundamente a los ojos "Sea quien fuese, no hemos acabado aquí"

Derek se acercó a ella y con sus dedos recorrió la mejilla "Debo irme, princesa" La sonrisa decayó cuando quiso responder él ya estaba en la puerta a punto de cerrarla, no movió ni un músculo "Tarde o temprano tendría que suceder, pero ha sido un error. Adiós, Emily"

Sin más Derek cerró la puerta y ella se tiró al sofá a llorar


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Boda frustrada?**

 **Capítulo 4: Confesión**

* * *

Emily llegó a la casa de JJ, solo aparcó su coche en frente de la casa. No quería bajarse del coche y tener que volver a contar lo que pasó con Derek.

Para ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, por unos minutos, por unos segundos, Derek besó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, él fue suyo.

Pero todo eso se quebró de repente cuando JJ entró y dio un portazo. Derek había vuelto en sí y lo único que dijo es que fue un error.

Emily no lo sentía así. Por fin ellos dos hicieron frente a sus deseos y se unieron, se amaron y no dudaron ni un segundo en decirlo y gritarlo.

Salió del coche y fue a tocar el timbre. JJ abrió la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa y una carcajada

"¡Hola, Em! Te estábamos esperando" A lo lejos se escuchaba la risa de Pénelope.

"Genial, noche de chicas" Dijo irónicamente

"Sí, cariño, tienes que contarnos todo, aquí la señora Jennifer de fue de la lengua" Penelope tiró de su mano hacia el salón, hacía calor, la chimenea estaba encendida y había varias botellas de refresco y alcohol encima de la mesa. "Tienes que decirnos a qué sabe mi Dios de chocolate" JJ se rió provocando una mirada asesina de Emily.

"Según él fue un error" Contestó agachando la cabeza, JJ puso una mano en su hombro

"¿Eso dijo? No es propio de Derek… y por lo que vi parecía bastante entregado" Penelope golpeó a JJ en su brazo y se aclaró la garganta "Lo siento"

"Creo que habéis empezado la fiesta demasiado pronto"

"Bueno, creí que ésta iba la única fiesta esta semana pero tendremos que ir de despedida de soltera…" Penelope se acercó más a Emily "Se me ha ocurrido otro brillante plan para la despedida"

"No quiero que hagáis nada más, Derek no me quiere ¿vale? Yo estaba equivocada, pensé que todo ese coqueteo era importante para él, pero no es así. Él quiere casarse. Se acabó"

"Emily, tienes que luchar hasta el final por él, tu eres la mujer más luchadora que conozco"

"Lo único que sé es que después de anoche, es que nunca podré olvidar a Derek Morgan, y quiero odiarlo, pero no puedo, le quiero mucho" Penelope la abrazó y dejó que llorara en su hombro, si Emily decidió salir de la pelea, ella no lo haría.

Los remordimientos estaban ganando la batalla a Derek, los informes no parecían ayudar y levantar la vista y encontrarse con Emily, tampoco.

Llevaba tres noches sin dormir, no dejaba de pensar en todas las cualidades que Emily guardaba debajo de esa ropa generalmente negra, se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que hizo. Él siempre se sintió atraído por ella, siempre supo que alguna vez pasaría, pero lo que no esperaba era que hubiera otra persona de por medio.

Es verdad que su relación con Tamara ha ido muy rápido, en apenas cinco meses le pidió matrimonio. Derek acudió a ella para desahogarse, dejar de hablar de asuntos de oficina, olvidarse de que era el jefe de la Unidad momentáneamente. Tamara fue su única salida.

Junto a Tamara estaban sus ganas de sentar la cabeza. Tener a alguien con quién compartir su casa, casarse, llegar de un duro caso y que unos pequeños brazos le abrazasen, ser un padre.

Derek empezó a recoger los archivos de su mesa y los metió en el cajón, rápidamente cogió su bolsa, sintió los ojos de Emily sobre él pero prefirió no mirarla y se dirigió a su casa. Él tenía que hablar con Tamara.

Después de mandarle un mensaje, unas horas después ella estaba en su casa.

"Hola, cariño" Ella le saludó

"Te he llamado porque tengo que hablar contigo" El gesto de Tamara cambió, estaba preocupada al ver a Derek tan angustiado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Derek la guió al sofá, ambos estaban sentados.

"No sé cómo decirte esto…"

"Derek, no sé qué es lo que te preocupa pero necesito que me lo digas rápido, esta noche es mi despedida de soltera, tengo que prepararme"

"¿Qué? Oh, eh… ¿van las chicas?"

"Si te refieres a tus compañeras de trabajo, sí. Son las que lo han organizado" Derek se mordió el labio, eso significaba que Tamara y Emily se verían, eso y una fiesta.

Cuando iba a hablar el timbre de la puerta sonó, maldijo mientras se ponía en pie y fue a abrir. Hotch, Rossi y Reid con un collar de flores hawaianas. Derek cerró los ojos y trató de sonreír.

"¿Creías que solo las mujeres se divertirían?" Rossi colocó un collar en el cuello de Derek.

"Chicos… de verdad… yo"

"¡Vamos, Morgan, lo pasaremos bien!" Exclamó Reid

"De acuerdo, dos segundos" Cerró la puerta y fue corriendo hacia el salón, Tamara estaba comprobando su teléfono móvil y se volvió a sentar junto a ella. "Escucha, Tamara, no puedes acercarte a Emily"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Mira, no debía decírtelo pero… Emily me confesó que estaba enamorada de ti" Derek se maldecía a sí mismo, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un mentiroso? La mentira es lo que más odia. Se crió sabiendo que mentir estaba mal, y se preguntaba por qué era el recurso que utilizó para no contar lo que de verdad quería decir.

"Pero tengo que hablar con ella, no quiero que ella se sienta mal con todo esto de la boda"

"No, por favor, no hables con ella" Finalmente ella asintió. Aún así Derek no se fue tranquilo a la fiesta.

La noche transcurría mejor de lo que habían planeado, todas bailaron con todas, bueno, Emily y Tamara se evitaron. No fue muy complicado, ambas pusieron una buena distancia entre ellas.

Sin embargo, Tamara sentía que en su despedida de soltera merecía sentirse más cómoda, aunque ella pensaba que Emily estaba enamorada de ella quiso acercarse a ella, eso no podía ser un impedimento para una amistad.

Así que Tamara dejó su copa y fue directa a hablar con Emily.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?" Emily no se esperaba escuchar la voz de Tamara a sus espaldas y mucho menos que quisiera hablar con ella. Se giró con algo de temor y asintió. JJ y García se alejaron para seguir muy de cerca lo que habían planeado.

"Emily, sé todo. Quiero decirte que no me importa, es algo que pasa pero eso no tiene que arruinar nuestra amistad" Prentiss alzó las cejas, ¿estaba todo bien con ella?

"Claro, sí. Si no es problema para ti…"

"No, en realidad me siento algo mejor hablando esto" Ella apoyó su mano en el hombro y sonrió. Tamara se lanzó a los brazos de Emily, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida y desilusionada. Creía que Derek le había contado toda la verdad y para colmo, a ella no le importó. Cuando ella se alejó encontró a JJ y García riendo

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó JJ

"Fue Tamara diciéndome que está todo bien"

"¿Qué? ¿Derek le dijo?"

"¿Derek hizo qué?" Las caras de horror de las chicas acompañados de una media sonrisa y los coloretes en sus mejillas debido al alcohol hacen que Emily sonría ligeramente. Sin embargo, ella se hunde en el sofá

"No le ha importado, eso es que lo quiere más que nada y Derek le dijo así que yo ya no quiero hacer nada de nada. Dejaré que se amen" Emily dice con un suspiro final. Las chicas la abrazan intentando consolarla

"¿Chicas?" Las mujeres levantan la cabeza para encontrarse a un elegante David Rossi con los brazos abiertos. "Parece que ni de fiesta podemos estar separados"

Derek se situaba detrás de Rossi y buscaba con la mirada a Tamara, ella estaba en la barra hablando con otra persona, una mujer, era su amiga de la infancia. Él se acercó a ella y se la llevó por el brazo

"Tamara, ¿has hablado con Emily?" Ella asintió y el nerviosismo se apoderó del estómago de Derek

"¡Joder! Tamara, lo siento mucho, yo no quise acostarme con ella, bueno en realidad sí, pero solo ha sido una vez..."

"¿QUÉ?"

"Espera, ¿de qué has hablado con ella?" Derek se dio cuenta que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo y ya no iba a poder dar marcha atrás. Lo había confesado de la peor manera posible. Él agachó la mirada, el fuego en los ojos de Tamara podría verse a kilómetros.

Cuando se dio cuenta ella ya había huído sin importarle mucho Derek, con paso firme y desafiante. Él alzó la mirada y los ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas cuando la vio llegando a donde estaba Emily.

"¡Tamara! ¡Tamara! ¡Por favor, habla conmigo! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!" Ella hizo caso omiso. El inicio de su carrera fue muy mento y no llegó para detenerla cuando abofeteó a Emily.

"Pero… ¿qué coño estás haciendo?" Grita llevándose la mano a la mejilla enrojecida ya, las chicas se ponen alrededor de Emily como un intento inútil de protegerla.

"Así que no solo te vale con acostarte con Derek sino que tienes que venir para reírte de mí. ¡En mi cara!" Morgan la coge del brazo intentando llevarla lejos

"Tamara, vámonos"

"¡Pero si te lo habías tomado muy bien!"

"Derek me dijo que estabas enamorada de mí" Emily posó sus ojos negros sobre él, la furia subiendo por su espina dorsal y su corazón rompiéndose a pedazos. Tamara se soltó de los brazos de Morgan. Mientras tanto Emily y Derek seguían mirándose.

Derek salió detrás de Tamara, el frío de la noche le golpeó al salir del local, comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

"¡Tamara!" Gritaba detrás mientras corría, pero de repente sus piernas frenaron en seco. 'Qué estoy haciendo?' Derek pensó, volvió a posar la mirada en el local y en la puerta estaba observando todo el equipo. Sacudió la cabeza.

Corrió de vuelta al local, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la mujer que estaba buscando.

"Em" Susurró, ella no contestó sólo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. "Podría correr detrás de ella, pero de qué me sirve si lo que de verdad quiero eres tú" Emily negó con la cabeza, no lo podía creer. "Escúchame, nunca en mi vida engañaría a alguien que quiero, no amo a Tamara, me di cuenta de ello desde el momento en que te besé"

"No me vas a convencer, ten una buena noche, Derek" Emily comenzó su camino hasta su coche, solo quería meterse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y llorar. Despertarse y olvidar esta noche.

Él no movió un músculo, no tenía derecho a detenerla, no podía hacerle eso. Decidió quedarse ahí mismo, justo enfrente de la puerta del local, viendo cómo la mujer de su vida lo dejaba. Sintió la mano de Rossi en su hombro y él agachó la cabeza.

Cobardía y amor suelen ir de la mano, pero esta vez no. Cobarde por no contar la verdad cuando debió y amar a una mujer con la que no debió romper las reglas, con la que no debió engañar, con la que no debió romperle el corazón.

Con la única que debió comenzar desde el principio, llevarle a una cita, besarla en ella o quizá la segunda, llevarle flores, hacerle el desayuno y que la primera vez que hacían el amor fuera lento, atento y cariñoso.

Nada fue como tuvo que ser y solo deseaba no haber roto su amistad con ella.


End file.
